Case:Bailey William
All of this information is from my FDMB profile Bailey was diagnosed 1/2/06 with diabetes. He is 8 years His Bg at the vet was over 800 that day. He wasn't able to come home from the vet until 1/9/06. He was like a rag doll when I took him to the vet on 1/2/06. He was on the verge of death. He stayed at the vet for 1 week before he was well enough to come home. He also lost 2 pounds the week he was there. He is on PZI Vet Idexx and is getting 1 unit U40. Levemir started pm 5/15/06 with .5u. Dale Ann taught me how to test on 1/10/06. 1/10/06 6pm PS 574, Fed and gave 1U 6:20 Hi reading +3 Hi reading 1/11/06 6 am I couldn't get a good test. Fed and gave 1 U. +3.5 396 PM PS (+12) 290. Fed and gave one unit +3 528 1/12/06 6 am PS 559 fed and gave 1 unit +9 295 gave 1/4 can snack PM PS 340 fed and gave 1 unit 1/13/06 7 am PS 345, fed and gave one unit +7.5 366 7 pm PS 498, fed and gave one unit 1/14/06 7 am PS Hi, 600+ fed and gave 1.4 unit 7 pm PS 333, fed and gave 1.4 unit 1/15/06 7 am PS 424 gave 1.5 units and fed 7 pm PS(+12) 140 on OTU, 115 on elite fed and didn't give shot +13 79 on elite, fed another half a can of food +13.5 158 +15 223 Starting 1/15/06 feeding Bay 3/4 can twice a day. 1/16/06 +24 7 am, HI, 600+, fed and gave 1 U +2 483 +4 349 +6 312 PM PS 486 fed and gave 1 U 1/17/06 6 am PS (+11) 458 fed and gave 1 U 6:30 PM PS 450 +4.5 267 1/18/06 6 am PS Hi (600+) fed and gave 1 U +7 331 +12 389 fed and gave 1 U 1/19/06 6 am PS 341 fed and gave 1 U +7 299 +10.5 HI (at vet to teach vet how to test) 6 pm PS HI, fed and gave 1 U Today Bailey weighed 11.5 pounds. He isn't a fat cat, he is just very tall and extra long. 1/20/06 6 am PS 333 fed and gave 1 U +3 117 fed 1/2 can of Iams 10% carb chicken dinner +7 454 6pm PS (+12) 599, fed and gave 1 U 1/21/06 7 am (+13) PS 317 fed and gave 1 U (we are travelling in an hour or so, hopefully his blood sugar will stay below 600 today) 7 pm +12 PS 529 (at least it was under 600) fed 1 can (he didn't eat all of his breakfast before we left to go out of town and I didn't want him hungry) and gave 1 U 1/22/06 7 am (+12) PS 472 fed 3/4 can and gave 1 U +9 156 fed 20 pieces of evo as a treat 6:30 pm PS 259 (+11.5) fed and gave 1U +2 156 +3 119 fed more cat food and 2 treats with carbs +4 228 1/23/06 6 am +12 556 fed and gave 1 U 6 pm PS (+12) 573 fed and gave 1 U 1/24/06 6 am PS (+12) 338 fed and gave 1 U 6 pm (+12) PS 566 fed and gave 1 U 1/25/06 4:30 am PS (+10.5) 399 fed 2 cans since I was going out of town for the day and gave 1 U. +14.5 8pm PS 528 fed and gave 1 U 1/26/05 6 am (+10) 498 fed and gave 1 U +9 333 6 pm PS (+12) 540 (this was after a visit to the vet, so I think it isn't too bad) fed and gave 1 U. Bailey weighed 11.75 pounds at the vet 1/27/06 6 am PS (+12) 460 fed and gave 1 U +11 313 Fed at +11.5 +12.5 6:30 pm PS 342 gave 1 U 1/28/06 7:00 am PS I(+12.5) 494 fed and gave 1 U +2 302 +4 137 tuna given as treat +6 221 +8 438 +10 570 +12 HI (600+) fed and gave 1 U +3 353 1/29/06 7 am PS (+12) HI (600+) fed and gave 1.2 U will test at +3,4,5 today +3 337 +4 227 +5 194 +6 280 +11.5 6:30 pm PS 494, shot early since he has to get shot at 6 am tomorrow. fed and gave 1.2 U +3.5 (10pm) 255 also tested for ketones, there were none :) 1/30/06 6 am (+11.5) 494 fed and gave 1.2 U. +3.5 361 +12 6 pm PS 559 fed and gave 1.2 U. 1/31/06 6 am (+12) 546 fed and gave 1.2 U. 6 pm (+12) 311. fed and gave 1.2 U. possibility of a fur shot. the cat got away when i tried to give insulin. will recheck at +3 +3 238. yes, no fur shot! 2/1/06 6 am 579 fed and gave 1.2 u 6 pm (+12) 541 fed and gave 1.2 U 2/2/06 6 am (+12) 229. I did feed Bailey, but this is the lowest PS # we have had and since I had to be at work I didn't feel comfortable shooting him. Usually Bailey is only this low when he has been in the car, but wasn't in the car yesterday. 9:30 +15.5 564 gave 1.2 u 5:30 fed 7 pm (+9.5) 193 8 pm 254 gave 1 U +2.5 462 2/3/06 6 am 460 1.2 U fed +3.5 237 +7 398 6 pm (+12) 523 gave 1.1 U fed 2/4/06 7:30(+13.5) am 555 shot and gaved 1.2 7 pm 495(+12) 1.2 u 2/5 7 am 563 1.2 u 6:30 pm 583 1.2u 2/6 6 am 428 1.2u 6 pm 359 1.2u +3.5 408 2/7/06 6 am 383 1.2 u 6 pm ps 396 1.2 u 2/8/06 6 am 528 1.2 U 6 pm 343 1.2 U 2/9/06 6 am 408 1.2 u 6 pm 449 1.2 2/10/06 6 am 573 1.2 6pm 540 1.2 2/11/06 7:30 am 453 1.2 8 pm 329 1.2 2/12/06 8 am HI 1.2 7 pm HI gave 1.2 fat 2/13/06 6 am 408 1.2 6 pm 372 1.2 u, probably fur shot, Bailey took off as soon as I hit the plunger :( 2/14/06 6 am 572 (probably was a fur shot) 1.2 fat will try to check at +7 +7 235 6 pm 325 1.2 u 2/15/06 6 am 275 gave .8 u will check at +7 +7 291 6pm ps 528 gave 1.2 fat +4 193 fed 1/2 pounce treat since insulin wasn't peaked 2/16/06 6am 364 1.2 7pm 303 2/17/06 7 am 592 gave 1.2u. this is another stress travel #. darn it! 7 pm 518, this was shocking considering his stress of stomach "pumping" today. he vomited 3 times tonight. took food away at 1 am. 2.18/06 +13 454, fed. Didn't shoot yet, since I'm waiting to see if he keeps food down. +23 422, gave only .4 u since he hadn't eaten much 2/19/06 8 am +14 460 gave 1.2 u and fed 7 pm (+11) 384, gave 1.2 u and fed 2/20/06 am ps +13 452 1.2u psps 555 1.2 fat. I think I had a bigger air bubble than I thought this morning. 2/21/06 6 am 386 1.2 u given 6pm 558 maybe i gave an am fur shot. who knows. 1.2 fat given +3 160 fed 1 carb treat since he peaks betwee +5 and +7 +4 150 fed gravy from 1/4 can 9 lives with carbs +4.25 138, fed 5 more carb treats, because I didn't want him to drop too low while I was sleeping +4.5 150. I finally felt like I could go to sleep without worring about him crashing over night. 2/22/06 6 am 550. Was expecting a higher # because of the high carb foods last night. 1.2 u given +9.5 353 checked for ketones and we had none :) 6pm ps 361 1.2 u (but there was a giant air bubble that I couldn't get out. I don't know if he really got 1U or .8u) +3 181 +5 83 fed 3 carb treats and slept another hour +6 111, oh, I could finally sleep without worry. 2/23/06 6 am 351 gave .8 u +9.5 299 6 pm 397, gave .8u +3 401, basically no change from ps +6.5 355, he didn't drop much from ps, so obviously he does need the 1u. 2/24/06 6 am 365 gave 1.0 u +9.5 407 6 pm ps 552 gave 1.2, will check later tonight +3 335 2/25/06 585 +13.5 1.2 u curving today. I fed him at his regular time, but since I'm still sick, I didn't feel like I was coherent enough to shoot and test that is why the # is so high, probably +2 567 +4 341 +6 139 +8 133 +10 363 +12 514 1.2 u given 2/26/06 +12 7:30 am 388 +4 222 he did eat a little cat food at +4 +5 269 +6 328, no clue why he's doing this, go figure. pmps +11 552. 1.2 u given If I had waited another hour, he would have probably been high. When I have the chance to watch I may increase to 1.3u and see what happens. 2/27/06 6am (+11.5) 245. Didn't feel comfortable shooting because of how fast he drops 7 am 352 (he had eaten at this point) 1.2 u given tested numerous times, at +5 he was at 95, watched closely, he dropped more and wasn't high enough for me to feel comfortable going to the dr. since I knew I would be gone for at least 2 hours, so I fed some treats for my piece of mind. 7 pm 448 2.28/06 amps (+11) 412 pmps (+12)402 +4 561 3/1/06 amps 471 +5 328 +7 388 pmps487 3/2/06 amps (+13) 504, I slept through +12 pmps 410 (+11) to get back on schedule for tomorrow. 3/3/06 amps (+12) 324 9 lives tuna pmps (+12) 490 whiskas lamb and rice 3/4/06 amps (12.5) 511 fed 9 lives whitefish +3 431 +5 417 +7 441 (+12) pmps 491 1u given fed whiskas pate beef +4 220 +6 339 1u is current dose as of 3/5 3/5/06 amps (11.5) 474 fed 9 lives turkey and giblets 1u +4 380 +5 323 +6 293 pmps (12) 350, fed prime entree, special kitty 1u +3 178 fed dry evo 1 teaspoon, fed beef whiskas 3/6/06 amps 565 9 lives chicken/tuna pmps 484 tuna and egg +3 391 3/7/06 amps 483 whiskas beef pmps 510 fed whiskas chicken +7 345 3/8/06 amps 436 fed 9 lives ocean fish pmps 534 fed special kitty turkey/giblets 3/9/06 475 fed whiskas beef pmps 349 fed iams chicken 3/10 amps (+12.5) 513 gave 1u fed whiskas beef +3 403 +4 423 +5 340 +6 319 +7 295 +8 292 +9 276 +10 270 +11 345 pmps 436 gave 1.2 u and fed 9 lives turkey giblets +3 145 +4 129 +5 71 fed carb treats so i could sleepw/o hypo worry +6.5 228 3/11 +12 583 gave 1u fed tuna +5 360 +12 559 gave 1u fed beef 3/12 +12.5 431 1u fed turkey +12 492 1u fed beef 3/13 +12 524 fed spec kitty white fish +14 pmps 485 whiskas beef 3/14 amps (+11) 329 fed 9 lives tuna/egg he moved when I shot him so I don't think he got all his insulin. +6 304 +11 pmps HI, fed country style dinner, sophisticat. 20 minutes later Bay vomited a hair, ball. Took food away just in case that upset his stomach too. Fed 1/4 tab pepcid in some cat food juice and will feed beef cat food after I know his tummy is settled. 3/15 amps (+12) 508 fed 9 lives turkey and giblets +13 pmps 326 fed whiskas beef 3/16 amps (+11.5) 566 fed 9 lives turkey and giblets we are headed back home today, so maybe the #'s will go down. We've been at my mom's since Sat. pmps +11 HI. He cried the whole drive home so this probably raised the #. Even when I let him out of his cage he was still crying. fed 1/2 can 9 lives tuna, 1/2 can 9 lives liver/bacon. 3/17 +12 HI. Fed whiskas beef and 9 lives liver/bacon gave 1.2u +4 357 +5 307 +6 207 +7 187 +8 178 +10 194 +12 183 fed 1/2 can 9 lives tuna 1/2 can special kitty prime entree pmps +13 261 1.1u given 7pm +5 94, bay ate more at this time +5.75, 186 +7 239 3/18 +12 7 am amps 515 gave 1.2 u, fed sophisticat ocean whitefish/tuna +5.5 262 +7 302 pmps 7pm 524 gave 1.2u fed whiskas beef +4 170 +6.5 192 3/19 amps 505 fed whiskas turkey and giblets and gave 1.2u +4 242 +7 191 pmps +11.5 6:30 pm 366 gave 1.2u fed whiskas kitty stew +5.5 171 3/20 amps 509 fed whiskas mealtime 1.2u pmps 355 1.2u given and fed sophisticat ocean fish/tuna 3/21 amps 390 fed whiskas beef, 1.2u given pmps HI fed sophisticat beef/chicken gave 1.2u +3 327 3/22 amps 422 fed whiskas turkey and giblets 1.2u given pmps 543 1.2u fed iams chicken 3/23 amps 357 1.2u fed 9 lives tuna pmps 539 1.2u fed 1/2 can 9 lives super supper and 1/2 can whiskas beef Bay only ate about 1/2 can of his tuna while I was at work +3.25 298 at +7 he still hadn't eaten much so I gave half a can of whiskas chicken. He didn't like the mixed cat food at all. I won't be doing that again. 3/24 amps 428 1.2u given. whiskas beef pmps 513 1.2u whiskas beef, whiskas chicken +4.5 513 3/25 amps 436 1.2u given fed 9lives ocean whitefish +4 292 +8 145 fed 1 T wellness turkey/salmon pmps (+15, since I was out and got home later than planned) 452 1.2u given and fed 9lives turkey giblets 3/26 +10.5 7:30 am 133 no shot yet. fed iams chicken +12 329 gave 1.2u, so much for getting back on schedule +5 296 +7 204 +10 177 +11 204 +11.5 1u given to be on the safe side 3/27 +9.25 145 5:45 fed 9 lives tuna, but he didn't eat too much amps 6:30 +10 194 gave .8 unit +7 294 +9 322 +11.5 492 fed 9 lives chicken and gave 1.2u 3/28 amps 365 gave 1.2u fed special kitty ocean whitefish. 2 pm no ketones yippee! pmps 278 1.2u given and fed whiskas veal +5 209 3/29 amps 566 :( gave 1.2 u and fed whiskas chicken pmps 561 :( gave 1.2u and fed 9 lives bacon/liver +4 381 3/30 amps 239 gave 1.1 fed whiskas turkey +7.5 218 pmps 543 1.2u and fed special kitty ocean whitefish 3/31 amps 244 gave 1.2u fed whiskas beef. we will be heading to tulsa later today so #'s may go up after travelling. +5 76, since I couldn't stay home to retest due to work fed 1 1/2 pounce cat treats and can of wellness turkey salmon. will attempt retest at 6.25 +6.25 107 +8 107 +12 157 no shot, fed whiskas chicken +16 392 .8u token given 4/1 amps +13 362 gave .8u fed whiskas beef +7 269 +9 227 still dropping at 8pm so no shot. fed whiskas kitty stew 4/2 amps 522 1.2u given and fed whiskas chicken pmps 381 1u given, fed special kitty salmon 4/3 amps 525 1.2u given fed whiskas turkey and giblets pmps 396 1.2u given and fed 9 lives chicken 4/4 amps 452 1.2u fed whiskas beef +7.5 174 pmps 234 .8u fed 9 lives turkey gibs +4 64 fed 5 pounce treats, since it was a school night, I couldn't risk a hypo and couldn't ride it out and test. +5 119 4/5 amps 473 1.2u given, fed whiskas chicken +7.5 162 pmps 371 1u fed sophisticat beef/liver +4 179 4/6 amps +12 6am, 130 then 110. no shot fed whiskas kitty stew +12.5 150 still no shot and had to get to work. I will give a token of .2u at 1:30 +19.5 351, gave .2u. will give .4-.8 at 6pm (+4.5 from this token dose) 6pm, 426 .8u given fed special kitty mixed grill, which Bay snubbed. He's eating day-old stuff again. +3 225 I broke down and fed whiskas chicken here since he wouldn't eat the special kitty. +4 137 +5 85 fed 2 pounces so I didn't have to worry about him while I slept. 4/7 amps 203 .2u given, fed whiskas beef. +7.5 379 +11.5 470 1u given, fed whiskas mealtime, but he hasn't eaten anything yet. +3 176 He ate stale chicken instead of mealtime, so I gave him some 9 lives turkey and giblets, he'll usually eat about 1/4 can of it. +4 52 he didn't eat much turkey and giblets at all, pounce treats are ready and waiting. + 4.25 53 +4.5 52 +5 54 +6 86 4/8 +12.5 408 .6u given fed whiskas chicken +3 478 +5 496 +7 445 +9 443 pmps 526 fed ff chicken +3 256 he is eating more of the ff from 3 hours ago 4/9 +11.5 199, no shot fed whiskas kitty stew +13 156 .4units shot +4 154 +5 153 +8 166 pmps +11 320 gave .7u fed ff chicken, he didn't eat much. 4/10 amps 319 .7u fed whiskas turkey gibs +7.5 182 pmps 261 fed ff chicken +4 221 4/11 amps 453 .7u given fed whiskas beef +7.5 417 +11.5 319 .7u fed ff chicken +4.5 109 +4.75 88 +5 85 fed a little more ff chicken. the drop had slowed so I went to sleep 4/12 amps +12.5 364 .7u given fed whiskas chicken +7.5 245 +12 401 .7u ff chicken (My dear Drooler Samuel Snow Bear Willis went to the Rainbow Bridge while I was at work today. My heart is broken, but he isn't in pain anymore. Fly free my sweetest Sammy, mommy and Bailey love you sooo much!) +4 250 4/13 amps 531 .8u fed whiskas kitty stew +6.5 185 pmps 354 .7u ff beef +4 183 4/14 amps 406 .7u fed ff chicken and some canned evo +7.5 438 +11.5 pmps 371 .7u fed ff chicken +4.5 171 4/15 amps 556 (+12.5) .8u given fed ff chicken pmps 451 .8u given fed ff turkey and giblets 4/16 389 .8u ff chick 346 .7u u ff turk 4/17 576 .8u ff chick HI 1u ff turk whiskas chicken +4 256 4/18 490 .7u 1/2 can of both whiskas beef and chicken +7.5 221 fed 1.4 can of whiskas kitty stew +11 no ketones 1/4 to 1/2% glucose in urine pmps 327 .7u fed ff turkey +4 220 4/19 amps 381 .7u ff chicken and 1/2 can kitty stew pmps 394 .7u whiskas chicken 4/20 amps 357 .7u ff turkey pmps 359 .7u whiskas kitty stew +4 268 4/21 amps 349 .7u ff chicken pmps 461 .7u fed ff chicken with whiskas chicken +4 336 +6 279 4/22 amps (+13) 356 ff turkey +3 308 +5 167 +7 151 +10 245 +11 pmps 348 .7u ff tuna/whitefish and 1/4 can whiskas chicken +5.5 203 4/23 amps (+12.5) 469 .8u ff chicken +4 295 1/2 can ff turkey +5 250 +8.5 123 +10 158 +11.5 pmps 365 1/2 can ff turkey and 1 can ff chicken 4/24 amps +11 428 .7u ff chicken pmps +14 577 .8u ff chicken +3 451 4/25 amps 502 .8u given ff turkey +3 331 1/2 can ff turkey +4 293 +9.5 302 1/2 can ff turkey pmps ???? +6 268 +6.5 vomited hairball +7 319 4/26 amps 541 .8u ff chicken +7.5 449 pmps (+10) 587 1u given from new bottle ff turkey. Bay did see G right after this. +4 381 ff chicken +6 357 4/27 amps (+14) 425 .8u fed ff turkey and 1/2 can whiskas chicken +9.25 240 -- all of the am food was gone at this point pmps 387 .7u fed ff ocean whitefish/tuna and 1/2 can whiskas chicken +4 141 +5 184 4/28 amps 509 .8u fed ff turkey and ff chicken +7.25 264 pmps 447 .8u fed ff chicken +3 262, this was after G was in the house for over 1 hour :) 4/29 amps 474 .8u ff chicken +3 338 +6 219 +7 244 +10 340 +13 510 .8u ff chicken 4/30 6am +11 186 ff turkey +12 amps 296 .7u given I brought G in at +1.5 to +2.5 and he attacked Bay, that's the reason for the +3 increase +3 323 +6 226 +8 338 +11 566 .8u +4 329 5/1 amps 525 .8u +7.5 371 +11 pmps 394 .9u +4 174 +5 130 between +5 and +6 he ate 1/2 can of whiskas chicken +6 112 +7 172 5/2 amps 6 am (+13) 463 ff turkey .8u pmps 6 pm 420 ff chicken .8u +4 396 5/3 amps 6 am 597 ff turkey .9u +7.5 331 +11 374 pmps +12 455 1u ff chicken +4 277 +6 332 5/4 amps 380 .8u ff chicken +7.5 353 pmps 371 1u ff chicken +4 275 +7 328 5/5 amps (+13) 527 1u ff turkey +11 pmps 597 fat 1u ff chicken 2 cans( after drive to tulsa) +6 331 5/6 amps (+12.5) 469 friskies poulty platter pmps (+12) 461 ff chicken 1u +3 more ff chicken +5 321 5/7/06 amps (+13) 434 poultry platter +6 223 fed turkey and gibs, sophcat +11 559 (after drive from tulsa) 1.2u ff chicken +4 394 +6 376 5/8 amps 375 1u ff chicken/friskies poultry platter +7.5 378 pmps 352 1.2u ff turkey +3 136 +4 70 fed wellness chicken +4.25 59 fed 3 pounce treats +4.5 65 +5 68 +6 122 5/9 amps 572, the liver kicked in for being too low. 1u given ff turkey and wellness chicken +11pmps 531 +4 308 fed 1/2 can friskies +8 395 5/10 amps 470 1u ff chicken +7.5 307 pmps 507 1.2u 1/2 can friskies +4 310 ff chicken +6 288 5/11 amps (+13) 403 .8u ff chicken/1/2 can whiskas kitty stew +10 310 pmps +12 560 1.3u ff turkey/ 1/2 can whiskas kitty stew +3 392 +4 288 +6 240 5/12 amps 441 .9u ff chicken and 1/2 friskies +7.5 237 pmps 546 1.4u ff chicken and 1/2 friskies 5/13 amps 508 1u ff turkey and 1/2 whiskas chicken pmps 364 .7u ff turkey and 1/2 whiskas chicken 5/14 amps 384 .7u ff chicken/ 1/2 friskies pmps 544 1u ff chicken 1/2 friskies 5/15 amps 545 .8u ff chicken Category:Male cases Category:Feline cases Category:Levemir cases Category:PZI Vet cases Category:Difficult regulation cases Category:low-carb casesCategory:Feline male cases Category:Feline low-carb cases Category:Feline difficult regulation cases Category:PZI casesCategory:Feline Levemir users